Our previous work has demonstrated that wolf cubs reared together in a large enclosure without adults develop the social roles and behaviors seen in packs in which appropriate "tutors" are present. A comparison of these behaviors with those recorded from the field suggest that, with the exception of the unavoidable restraints of confinement, the behaviors are similar. The individuation of social roles in the pack leads to behavioral population control in which, contrary to the popular conception, the dominant male is not usually the most effective sire. Studies of social bond formation in the pack and studies of socialization to human handling indicate that enduring social bonds are formed at the time of sexual maturity. It is the objective of these researches to confirm and extend these observations, and to develop methods for critical comparisons under field conditions. It is our further objective to compare aspects of social communication behavior that differ among a series of Canids. Using F2 crosses in which important aspects of these behaviors segregate genetically, we intend to determine whether the genetic mechanisms for emitting particular social signals are also associated with the ability to decode these as occurs, for example, in crickets. Finally, we have preliminary evidence that strong phenotypic buffering exists in wild Canids, but not in domestic dogs. Crosses made between these forms exaggerate the phenotypic expression of genetic input from the wild Canid. Whether this is a heterotic effect, or the result of a breakdown in genetic buffering systems, will be investigated.